Every Star
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Every Star is on a partial Haitus! Sorry, but for the time being I've lost the lust to write this one! D: I'll be back sooner or later, but for now it's gone. Don't worry, I promise not to delete it. :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a short poem for Daisuke from Dark...;3 I might turn it into a story. Review and tell me what you all think. XD

Every single star I make,

I wish your soul, so pure, to wake

I make onehundred, onethousand to,

Wish upon them just for you

I wish you'd wake, I have so much to do

I must tell about the things I've done and...

I love you...

.'Dark-Kun'.


	2. Handsome boys, and rabidness all around

**A/N: **Hello all! Thank you for the five encouraging reviews! I've really got ideas in my mind, so I need to start writing 'em down! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Enjoy!

/Dark talking to Dai/

/Dai talking to Dark/

* * *

Disclaimer:….no. -runs away sobbing- **

* * *

**

**Every Star**

"When life gives you lemons, throw them back and tell them you ordered limes!"

--Sweetums

* * *

"_Shiro Hoshi_…" 

"'White Star'? How is it going to help us any?"

"It is powerful…it will literally rip them apart…" The deep voice paused, before continuing, "Yes…they will steal it as planned tomorrow evening just past Midnight. They won't know what hit them…"

A pendant was held out into a stream of light, covered by a small tarp wrapped around it.

The second voice sighed, the dark of the room partially shrouding them both from view.

"So…what do you need me for?"

The first voice laughed loudly, before answering, "Now, you sound like you won't be of use to me!" he paused once more, "What you need to do, is get them to do one simple thing for you…earn their _trust_…"

A young boy stepped into the small stream of light coming from the ceiling, wearing a serious look on his face.

"As you wish, master…" he mumbled, backing up, and turning from him, walking a few feet, before sprinting into a run.

A pair of turquoise eyes watched him sprint into the dark, before disappearing into the shadows as well.

-----------------------------------------------

"Aw man! I'm gonna be late again!"

"I'm sorry, Dai! I thought you had already left," a voice sounded from behind the red-head, as he dashed around his kitchen. He stopped momentarily, a piece of toast stuck in his mouth, backpack slung over his shoulder haphazardly. He sighed, then smiled kindly at his mother.

"It's okay mom…I should be old enough to know when I'm supposed to get up!" he replied, sprinting to the door to throw on his shoes and dashing out the door. "Bye!"

"Good-bye, Dai-Chan! Have a good day!" she yelled after him, as he sprinted to get to the trolley on time. He ran past many people, who yelled after him, "Ohayo(1)!" and "Gonna be late!" which he replied to both with a nod and 'Ohayo' as well. He stopped briefly at a cross section of street, then continued on, panting and running. He came upon the station, just as the ticket man was letting a little girl on. He looked up, then smiled.

"Ohayo, Daisuke!" he shouted, as the red-head came running up to him, handing him a ticket. "O-ohayo…" he muttered, breathing heavily and getting on, as the trolley started off up the slope. He made his way to a seat, before plopping down with his backpack at his feet, and calming his rapid heart-beat.

"Oh man…I was gonna be late again…" he said breathlessly.

/Well, you should get up on time, eh/ a voice said to him.

/Dark? What are you doing up/ Daisuke asked the phantom thief, surprise evident in his tone.

/You woke me up. Your stupid running around, and yelling out, 'I'm gonna be late!' stuff did it./ he replied, his tone slightly icey. Daiuske sweat dropped.

/I'm surprised…you can sleep through just about anything./ the teenager said, laughing slightly as he saw a mental image of Dark pouting.

/Shut up./ he growled, before disappearing to the back of Dai's subconscious. Daisuke winced slightly at his tone, before he vanished.

"What's with Dark I wonder…?" he questioned to himself.

"Niwa!" a female voice called out, as Daisuke turned his head; Risa Harada was waving franticly, as she made her way towards him. He blushed just a bit, as she smiled when he had returned her wave. "Hey Ni--oh!"

"Harada-san!" The clumsy brunette had tripped. "I've got you!" The people around them had moved out of the way, as Daisuke jumped forward, Risa landing on his stomach. "Oof!" She opened her eyes, and quickly got up, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Oh gomen (2), Niwa! I didn't mean to trip and land on you like that…" she murmured, looking down then back up. Determination etched into her features, she helped the young teen to his feet and bowed. Well, 'young' was an understatement; Daisuke was 16 now, and taller than ever before; yet he still had a young look about him.

"It's okay, Harada-san, it's crowded here so anyone could trip." he replied modestly, as he heard the call for the next stop. "Come on; this is our stop." The girl blushed a bit once more, before nodding and grabbing his hand, and pulling him outside to make their way to school. As soon as this action had taken place, he reached his free hand to the spot over his heart; it wasn't beating fast and he wasn't sweating.

"I wonder why though…" he said aloud, not realizing Risa was still dragging him to school by the hand. She stopped when she heard him mumbling.

"Did you say something, Niwa?" she asked curiously, letting his hand slide from hers.

"What? Oh, oh no, I didn't! I was just…never mind, we need to go or we'll be late." He sighed, grabbing her hand, again making way for school. The young brunette's heart skipped a beat at his forwardness, as she trailed behind him blushing.

-----------------------------------------------

"Class, settle down! Come on, summer break is soon, so settle down! SETTLE THE HECK DOWN!"

All the students stopped, all looking at the teacher. She looked around, then coughed and cleared her throat.

"Well now that I have your attention…we have a new student today." She said loudly, stepping aside to reveal a handsome young man, about 16 years of age. "Everyone, this is Sanzuke Hiro. Please be nice to him." He smiled shyly, and bowed, long blonde hair falling in front of his face.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sanzuke Hiro. I hope I can get along with everyone here." His voice was smooth, sultry, and rather cute. More then half the girls in the class swooned. The teacher sighed, and told him to pick a seat.

"What a pretty boy..." Sahara mumbled, giving off a visible sigh. Almost all the girls in the class stopped; he was going to pick a seat. 'So I HAVE to make sure he sits by me!' That was the thought that ran through their heads.

"Sanzuke-San(3), come sit here!" one girl shouted out bravely. He turned his gaze on her; deep green eyes met her's and she stopped short.

Another girl said shyly, "S-Sanzuke-San, you can sit by me..." Hiro smiled gently at the request; this caused the girl to fall faint. Sweeping his gaze around, he looked at all the empty seats. All were by raving fangirls...except one...

"I think I'll sit here..." he said suddenly, as all eyes were on him. Taking the bag he had off his shoulder, he set it down next to a seat.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GONNA SIT BY NIWA!" Hiro paied no attantion to their comment, but turned to look at the red-head.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're Niwa Daisuke, right?" he asked calmly, green eyes lidded slightly in a relaxed state.

"Um...h-hai(4), I am. It's nice to meet you too." he replied. He looked up, and his eyes caught with Hiro's. The new boy smiled handsomly at him. This sent the fan girls into an, 'Omg-he-smiled-at-Niwa-and-not-me' mode. Natrual fangirl-ness.

"Well, I hope we can become good friends, Niwa-Kun. I hope we can become good friends..."

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -coughcough- I'm so fricken glad I got this up. Please review and let me know how this chapter was!


	3. Flashbacks and Embarassment

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! -bows deeply- Thank you for reviewing; a little less then I would have liked, but as long as I'm getting some. :) Remember, reviews are what us author's eat; they give us the energy and confidence we need to keep going. Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this one is longer...I'm not quite sure though. xD Oh, and I also changed around how Dai talks to Dark. Dai talks aloud, and Dark is in the single quotes( ' ' ) Ja-ne! Oh, one more thing; I apologize. I didn't put in the foot notes for the Japanese words I used last chapter. I'll probably go back and fix it up. x.x;

-bows once more, then moves off-

* * *

**Disclamer: **Now wait just a minuet; do you all acctually think, that if I owned DN Angel, Daisuke, Dark, OR any related characters, I would be sitting at home, typing up a fan fiction about Dark and Daisuke? 

Everybody: ...-nods slowly-

Me: ...Okay maybe I would, BUT I DON'T OWN IT! -runs off-

* * *

**Every Star**

"Don't assume: It will make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."

--**Anonymous**

* * *

"Now, to start, add the number with the variable and the answer that was already in place. Then if you do..." 

Daiskue sighed quietly, jotting down the notes and the teacher's instructions to the best of his ability; it was nearing the end of the period and the end of the day. Tonight, everyone was expecting a theft to take place; that had, as usual, been the talk at lunch and during the free period. Risa (and most of the other girls in the class) had been gossiping about Dark, and sharing their dellusions.

**.:Flash Back:.**

Daisuke sat in his seat, opening up the box lunch his mother packed. Taking the plastic off of the wooden chopsticks packed along with his food, he dug into the rice; enjoying the peace, tranquility, and qui--

"Oh my Gosh!" The boy winced at the high-pitched squealing; well, it had almost been quiet. "That is THE cutest thing I've ever seen, Risa!"

Daisuke glanced at the girls in a huddle; out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he had seen a small flash of purple being passed around.

"Risa, how long did it take you to make this? It looks almost exactly like him!" one of her friends squealed, snuggling something to her chest. Another girl, with short blonde hair, snatched it out of her hands kissing the top of the doll's head.

"Yeah, it's sooo cute!" the blonde exclaimed, holding it out so everyone could see; Daisuke choked on his rice at the sight of the plushie. It was small, not too well crafted, but looked quite close to whom it was supposed to represent.

"I know, isn't it?" Risa replied, "It took me _days_ to get Dark-San's hair _just_ right." Daisuke was quite surprised, gulping down the water he had, and a few breaths of air. It was slightly scary, he thought, how Risa was...obssesed with Dark, but Daisuke thought this took it a bit far.

"Excuse me, ladies." a smooth voice rang out; all the girls fell short, seeming to instantly loose their voices. "Can I see that?" Daisuke turned, and gasped quietly; Sanzuke Hiro was holding the doll, turning it over in his hands, looking it over carefully. Finally he looked at Risa and asked, "Did you make this?" She nodded dumbly. "Well, it's very good; would you mind if I kept it, Harada-San?" She again nodded dumbly; the heat rose in her cheeks quickly. He smiled handsomly, tucking the Dark plushie away in his front pocket. "Have a good lunch." He dissapeared out the door without another word.

**.:End FlashBack:.**

Daisuke sighed nervously, then began ruffling his hair; he was quite nervous and slightly annoyed. "Ohh man...how am I ever gonna tell Dark about this?" he questioned aloud, apparently forgetting he was still in class. Everyone turned their eyes on him, and he glanced around. He could feel the heat tingle his cheeks as the teacher raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there anything you would like to share with the class, Niwa-San?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest, and watching him. He stiffened, shaking his head head furiously. "Then please don't interrupt my class while I'm teaching."

He nodded, muttering, "Gomen nasi..." He slid down in his seat further, as a few people kept glancing at him between writing notes and listining to the teacher. 'Kami-Sama...I need to learn how to keepmy mouth shut...' he groaned inside his head, sliding down even further, so that only his reddened cheeks and up were showing.

-----------------------------------------------

"Mm..ahhhh! It's feels good to get out of school. I can't wait to go and watch Dark tonight!" Takashi said happily, streaching and yawning. Daisuke smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, well I can't go..." he replied; instantly he turned on Dai.

"What? You gotta be kidding me! This is gonna be fricken huge! The police have gone all out this time!" Daisuke looked curious; perhaps what his friend was going to say would help them when they went to steal the pendant.

"Really? What do you mean?" Takashi stopped, giving him a look saying, 'Don't you watch the news?'. He caught this look, and sighed. "If you're gonna tell me, then tell me."

"Tch, fine." he said, looking serious. "Normally they have lots of traps right? Well, there's only gonna be one; the catch is that it's supposed to be really powerful and stuff. They said that it was made by some of the smartest scientists around." He grinned, continuing. "I wonder how Dark is gonna pull this off? He'll have one hell of a time, I bet!" Daisuke smiled weakly; he was a tad wary of this 'super machine'. He better warn Dark.

"Well, I'm off. Ja." Daisuke said, before sprinting off in the direction of his home.

-----------------------------------------------

The usual traps and such greeted him when he came home.

"Mom, I'm home..." he said, his shoes still on; he hated the floor that fell out at the door, 'cause then he had no place to put his shoes.

"Hello Dai-Chan! You should go and rest; you and Dark need to be ready in about an hour and a half." she said, tasting something she was cooking on the stove. He nodded, walking to the stairway, and bolting up to his room, where he threw his bag down haphazardly onto the couch. Sighing, he opened his drawers and pulled out some lounging clothes. Stripping down quickly, a voice rang out in his head as he prepaired to pull on his pants.

'Hey Dai, whatchya doin'?' Dark said, snickering. Daisuke yelped, his face turning a delicate shade of pink, as he crouched low; as if it would help him in any way. 'Aw, now don't be shy, Daisuke. It's not like Emiko walked in--.' He was stopped short, when a knock was heard.

"Dai, dinner is--oh!"

"Mooooooom!" Daisuke cried, trying to hide behind the clothes in his hand. He could hear Dark laughing hard; a mental image showed Dark doubling over with laughture.

'S-speak of the Devil!' he choked out between giggle fits, as Emiko turned away and walked back down the stairs quite quickly.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, that's it for this chapter. Let's hope you all review and such; thank you for waiting patiently for the update. xD


	4. Could It Be Possible? Of Course XD

**A/N:** Hello everyone. :) Here is the next chapter for "Every Star" I have to let you all know, that I'm gonna be moving to Michigan (I live in Illinois) in less than 2 weeks. So expect an even slower update. Really sorry. -avoids most rotten fruit, random peices of furniture, and various relatives thrown at her- xx On to the 3rd chapter of "Every Star"! -sighs then walks off tierdly-

-----------------------------------------------

**"Every Star"**

"Bloom where you are planted."

-'Anonymous'

-----------------------------------------------

Dark would not stop. He just refused to let up on poor Daisuke.

'Daiiii...' he had said during dinner, as Daisuke did his best to eat quickly, and get off to the museum. 'I can't _belive_ that happend...! I must have some extra power or something, 'cause as soon as I said that, Emiko...'

"Dark shut up!" Daisuke shouted aloud at the kaitou. "_PLEASE _stop reminding me!" The poor boy then excused himself from the table, as he left his mother, father, and grandfather in a slight shock, staring after him as he huffed upstairs. Changing quickly, he took out a picture of Risa and looked at it. He waited...waited...waited..nothing happened. He didn't feel the tingle in his skin, or a slight spinning sensation, like when he transformed.

'Dai, what's wrong?' Dark asked, also noticing the lack of control for him. 'Aren't you gonna change into me?' Daisuke continued to stare at the picture fixatedly, but still nothing happened.

"What's wrong with me...?" he said aloud, blinking once at the picture in his hands. This went along with the time at the station when Risa had grabbed his hand; he had felt perfectly fine. He was then lurched back into reality when he heard Dark chuckling quietly. "Dark, if you're still laughing about what happened, I-!"

'No, no...' Dark said, interrupting his tamer's scentence. "I'm laughing at how naive you are. Don't you get it yet? You're. Not. In. Love. With. Risa. Any. More! Apparently somebody else caught your attention." Daisuke blinked, then backed up a few paces, plopping down on his couch.

"I'm not...in love with Harada-san any more...? That...but...I...that's not right. I must be in love with her! I mean...who else could there be...?" he questioned, stammering slightly as he leaned back on his couch.

'Oh, I dunno. Maybe Riku?' Dark said in an all-knowing-way. Daisuke shook his head. 'No? Okay, how about...Shiari? (A/N: X3 Shiari. Ring a bell? No? Then read my KH stories. -nod-) Kanna? Karen?' He began to randomly name off girls in Daisuke's class; hey, if you were in Daisuke's mind all day with nothing to do but sleep, why not occupie yourself looking at pretty girls and getting to know more about them? After a few minuets, Dark then suggested someone unexpected; 'How about Hiwatari?'

"WHAT?" Daisuke exclaimed, compleatly thrown off at the name. "I CAN'T be in love with Hiwatari! I mean...he's a _boy_! I can't like boys! That would mean I was...I was..."

'Gay?' Dark finished happily, as he relaxed in Dai's mind. 'There's nothing wrong with being gay, Daisuke. I won't judge you; I'm just sayin'!' He then laughed, grinning.

Daisuke's face turned red, as he drooped slightly; that couldn't be possible. He knew for a _fact _that he didn't like Hiwatari that way. But...what Dark said left him with a mind full of questions. Dark did list off all the names of the girls in his class, and he said no to all of them. But why? He thought they were all kinda pretty...like Riku and Risa. Some of them were really smart too. And some were funny. Some of the girls, as rumored, had a crush on him; but none of them, not one, was the girl he liked...

'Oi, Daisuke! Aren't you gonna get going now? We _do _have a theft tonight.' Dark suddenly said, shifting around slightly. The red head blinked once, then his eyes widened.

"Oh crap I forgot!" he said, scrambling to get up. "Man, what do I do? What do I do?" He stopped, then began ruffling his hair in a rushed fashion.

'Calm down, Daisuke! Calm down!' Dark shouted; Daisuke stopped, blinking again. He then blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet.

"S-Sorry, Dark..." he mumbled, looking down. Dark smiled at him; it wasn't a smirk or a grin, it was a genuine smile.

'S'alright, Dai. You can still change into me. I can do it. I guess...it would be like to do it manually.' he said casually. Daisuke nodded.

He then asked timidly, "Um, Dark? Will...this won't, y'know hurt or anything. Like when Hiwatari turns into Krad...?" For a moment the theif hesitated, then sighed.

'If you resist, and you're not ready for it, then yeah, it'll hurt. Alot.' he began, tone apologetic. 'But...just relax, and stay calm; you'll do fine, alright?' Again Daisuke nodded, as he took a few deep breaths.

"All right, I'm ready Dark." He heard the theif shifting around, then seemingly stand up.

'Are you standing?' Dark got a nod as a response. 'Alright, here we go...' Daisuke closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply. A warm feeling suddenly enveloped his body, as he gasped, squeezing his eyes together tigher. His skin began to tingle, and he felt slightly dizzy; he was transforming! It worked, it acctually worked.

Dark streached, happy to be able to get out again. "You alright, Daisuke?" he asked, not sounding concirned.

'Yeah...I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all. Yeah!' he said happily, settling down as Dark called Wiz (A/N: Yeah, callin' him Wiz. XD).Spreading his wings, he took off out of Daisuke's window, flying quickly for two reasons. One; he needed to make sure they wern't seen. Two; they were SERIOUSLY late, the clock chiming 20 minuets to 12:00.

"Damnit, we're so late!" Dark said, repremending Daisuke.

'Shut it Dark. Just keep flying and...' He stopped short, blinking. His face then flared up without warning.

"Ne, Daisuke. What's up? Why'er you blushing?" Dark asked, snickering.

'I...I don't. Just shut up and keep flying...' he mumbled, dissapearing in the back of his mind. Dark didn't answer, but shook his head as he flew off towards their destination.

-----------------------------------------------

So yeah, enjoyed it? Yes? No? Well, just gimme a review and lemme know. I'm uber sorry this is so late and so short. D: I'll try to make them longer when things aren't so hecktick around here. Toodles for now.


	5. Complicated Theft

**A/N:** Okay, so I decided to write up the next chapter, 'cause my intenet keeps going out for long periods of time, and when it does get back on, it's only on for a few minuets at the most. -sighes irritatedly- So enjoy the chapter while I go and complain to my parents that they need to switch internet service and phone service. -rawr- So enjoy.

P.S: I listened to "Your Horoscope For Today" by "Werid Al" It's such a funny song, I couldn't stop singing to it while I typed. XD So I slowed myself a tad. X3 Oh well. It's a really good song. I suggest listening to it while reading this chapter. I dunno why, it just seems good for it. XDD Just take my advice; you'll be pleased with the results. :)

---------------------------------------

**"Every Star"**

"A penny saved is a penny earned."

-My Dad (So what if I'm quoting my dad? He's a wise man. :3 And if you so DARE say anything about him that's less than a compliment, you'll die of 3rd degree burns, I assure you of that. -nod-)

---------------------------------------

Dark flew swiftly, occationaly cursing loudly at how late they were. Daisuke had buried himself away in the back of their minds, seemingly sulking. Dark could feel it; sad and depressing waves were radiating so strongly from Daisuke it almost affected Dark somewhat. Dark, however, did his best to ignore the boy, as he flew lower towards the museum. Sometimes avoiding the police forces was too easy, so he would take his risks.

"Hn..." he sneered, amythist eyes scanning the police below him. "They have no clue what's coming to them..."

'No...' a voice said in the back of his mind; immidetly he knew it was Daisuke. The poor boy, however, didn't sound anything like himself; his voice was a tad raspy, low and sad sounding.

"What?" the kaitou asked, stopping to listen to his other half.

'Don't...' he struggled with his words it seemed, as if he had forgotten how to talk. 'Don't...do it, Dark. Leave them be...and...get the...pendant...don't waste...any time...' As quietly as his voice had intterupted Dark's thoughts, it faded away just as, or more, quietly. The older male's brows knitted, but he said nothing as he obayed what his tamer had asked of him, flying to an unguarded part of the museum. Making his way in with ease, past the normal bits of traps and such, until he came upon a large marble pedistal, the pendant resting under a large glass cover, upon a silk pillow. The pillow was made of a fine silk; one half was a beautiful, and clean white. The other half was pitch black, a bit of shine reflecting off of it from the moonlight shining in the window above it.

"This must be it..." Dark murmured, approching the pendant carefully. "_Shiro Hoshi_...hm. Not as impressive as I thought." He had stopped, so he continued forward towards his goal, cautiously.

'WAIT DARK DON'T MOVE ANY CLOSER!' Daisuke's voice suddenly cut throught his concintration, as Dark stepped a bit closer; suddenly it seemed all Hell broke loose.

"What the Hell is going on?" Dark said; a high-pitched ringing noise suddenly filled both their ears. The theif fell to his knees, pressing his palms to his ears to try and drown out the noise; this was done in vein however. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground by his neck, someone with quite a strong grip choking him. Cracking open an eye, who, or what was more like it, surprised him greatly, the grip continuing to tighten despite his efforts to try and get away.

A large robot-looking figure with clawed hands, was the one responsible for the high-pitched ringing and the one choking the phantom theif.

'D-Dark! Dark, are you okay?' Daisuke's voice rang out in their minds; however as soon as he had opened the link to his other half, he lost his breath, unable to take in any air.

'Daisuke! Close...close the link now! Or you'll suffocate!' he said through the link. Daisuke nodded with difficulty, then cut off the link to his other half successfully, but regreted it immidetly. Dark had noone to help him! He was going to die...

'D-dark...' he wimpered, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Dark could feel the sadness well up in his tamer, and knew immidetly it was because of him.

"You...Goddamn...hunk of junk!" he gasped out; grabing hold on the arms of the metal creature, a black light began radiating from his hands. Suddenly the Robot stopped, its grip lessining, until it let go of the older male compleatly; Dark fell to a heap on the ground, then straitened up until he was sitting upright. This action was done with a bit of difficulty, as he took in large quantities of air all at once. He coughed and sputtered, trying to even out his breathing again. He looked up to where the robot was standing...correction. Where the robot _had_ been standing. The damn thing dissapeared with out a trace.

'...where did it go, Dark?' Daiske asked timidly, then added, 'Are you alright? You're not seriously hurt or anything, right?'

Dark chuckled, standing up. "You worry too much. I'm fine; I heal faster than you humans." he said easily, approching the pedistal again. Taking off the glass with ease, he lifted the pendant off the pillow, replacing the glass. The pendant was wrapped in a loose cloth, but the shape undernieth it was unmistakeable; a five pointed star.

'Let's go Dark...we should really get out of here...' the red head said, sounding uneasy. Dark nodded, tucking the pendant away safely, before he flew out of the window towards home.

---------------------------------------

Yeah, short chapter. Oh well. It's alot sooner than everyone else thought it would be. X3 Now, you'll have to wait for a while for another update. Yes, you are all welcome in advance 'cause I'm just so nice and cool like that to update so soon. :D Read and Review please.


End file.
